


My Angel

by devi008



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devi008/pseuds/devi008
Summary: First time they met at club in london when baekhyun went for his final year project in fashion designing... chanyeol went for enjoying the last days of his bachelor life.. Yup!! He going to marry his two years girl friend.. He clearly remembered their night.. It is best night in his life.. Hey don't misunderstand.. There is no PG-18 moments on that night.. They just enjoyed their night fully until he remembered he can't do anything with his love when he had a son on the way.. So quietly excused himself..Approximately 8yrs ago:He entered club on that night to enjoy paris nightlife, when sit at counter then he saw an ass.. no the ass.. nahh his ass... Yeah his ass.. He is bending onto counter mumbling to himself.. Without knowing himself he tapped on it.. The next second he got punched on gut and strangled to the said counter.. Do you believe it or not, from then onwards he never touched anybody ass without permission (even his wife's)..





	1. Chapter 1

First time they met at club in london when baekhyun went for his final year project in fashion designing... chanyeol went for enjoying the last days of his bachelor life.. Yup!! He going to marry his two years girl friend.. He clearly remembered their night.. It is best night in his life.. Hey don't misunderstand.. There is no PG-18 moments on that night.. They just enjoyed their night fully until he remembered he can't do anything with his love when he had a son on the way.. So quietly excused himself..

Approximately 8yrs ago:

He entered club on that night to enjoy paris nightlife, when sit at counter then he saw an ass.. no the ass.. nahh his ass... Yeah his ass.. He is bending onto counter mumbling to himself.. Without knowing himself he tapped on it.. The next second he got punched on gut and strangled to the said counter.. Do you believe it or not, from then onwards he never touched anybody ass without permission (even his wife's)..

Back to current

He went to Some Cruise event with his family (he, his wife and his 7 yrs son) arranged by his wife's friends.. He almost felt like dejavu.. There is the same ass but you know what is funny though, beside that ass there is cute little as in the same position.. They are bending and leaning to each other whispering, and giggling to themselfs. Without knowing to himself his leg lead him there, his hand tapped that ass.. Same cycle repeated again.. but this time something different the punch got little bit weaker like he doesn't want to hurt his culprit and hold got tighter like if doesn't want loose the culprit.. Then a little cute voice can be hard beside them in between very cute giggles..

"Daddy..!! You are cool..!! Do it again.. Do it again..!!!"

his face went different shades.. from pale to pink, pink to red..  
"My Angel" he mummbled to himself.. Other saw him with exact same emotion..

Beside them his son came back from his shock which is caused by the situation.. Then looked the giggling and jumbing baby beside them.. "Daddy.. This baby is so so cute.. Can we take him to our house..?? I will take care of him.. I will bath him.. feed him.. Please dad.. Please.." his son pleaded with his big puppy eyes..

"Chanhyun.. He is a boy.. Not puppy.. we cannot take other peoples children.." He warned sternly..

"But.. look at him dad.. He is so cute.." his son pouted.. Then he saw that said cute boy.. Yeah.. He is really cute, like clone of his angel in baby version.. He want to cute at those cuties who are looking at them weiredly.. Then small cutie tugged his father's dress pants while frowning cutely to increase his cuteness..

"Appa.. Why is that hyung crying..?? Oh.. because you fight his dad.. " asked covering his mouth with his little cute hands..

"Nah baby.. Perhaps That hyung likes you.. So he want to takes you their home.. " He explaned his son very slowly with guesturing his hands animately to make his son understand..

"Ommoo... I like that hyung tooo... but I don't want to go to their house.." the baby told while tightening his hold on his fathers pants.. Chanyeol thinks its his cue to interfere that duo, or else cuteness load will explodes him and his son.. Because his son also wear same giddy smile (creepy grin) and stars in eyes.. So he cleared his throat to get their attension..

"Umm.. We won't take you baby.. That's what I am explaining to hyung... May I know your name?? " he enquired the boy.. The boy faced his father got nod as permission..

"Oh.. Annyeoseoyo.. Byun Jespermnida.. " the boy bowed 135 degrees (or is 180) very very cutely while smiling his father's trademark eye smile.. The gaint try to reach the cute baby cheek but then he realized they are in the same position from past 15 mins.. People surrounding them giving them weird looks.. His angel might be realized the same thing he got off of him..

They both are fidgeting in the same place like teenage girl infront of their first crush while avoiding their eye contact.. Then son cut the awkward atmosphere by pinching the youngest cheeks delicately in that group..

"Hyung name is Chanhyun, Park Chanhyun Jessie baby.." he introduces himself.. Said baby nodded in acknowledgement.. Then his eyes lit up in when he recognises one of the two figures coming towards them..

"Mommy.. " he squeeled and ran to his mother.. "Baby.. How many times I told you don't run in public places.. Where is your dad?? I heard he got another victism" she asked his son mischievously..

"Oh.. Dad beat that Ahjussi very cooly.. But that hyung is telling Ahjussi, he want to take me to their house.." His expression changed from surprised to sad..

"Is that so..??" his mother fake gasped..

"Neh.. But dad won't send me right mommy...?? " The baby asked innocently with her husband's signature puppy eyes..

"Nah.. baby.. Your Dad can't live without you.. right yeobo..??" She asked when she reached the group.. Her husband smiled and kissed her on lips as greeting and with her while nodding..

The woman one of the new commer gasped loudly, "yeobo.. Is that you baekhyun oppa victism.??. But you are afraid of touch, startle anybody..?? " she asked..

"Oh.. that.. I think someone I know " MY ANGEL muttered in between little bit lowly only baekhyun to hear " and they both are talking to each other.. So I don't how to got attension.. " He explained while giving her a hug, then pulling his son infront of him playing with his hair out of habbit..

The women nodded understandingly.. then chanyeol's wife Seohyun exclaimed suddenly gaining some other people attension also.. "Ah.. I forgot.. That is baekhyun oppa.. You know Taeyeonnie right.. Their son Jesper.. I told you one of friends family bought the house beside of us, their family only.." Oh his Agnel name is Baekhyun.. So beautiful like him.. or should he say handsome.. at this rate Chanyeol don't know what to do , should he feel happy?? Or should fear for his heart which never stops beat for him from 8 years..?? because he is going to see his angel daily.. Then he remembered another information that going to effects his heart..

"Oh.. New York family.. Going to live with us this month until their house remodeling completed.. right..??" He enquired..

"So Jessie baby going to love with us from on Omma.. Yey... Baby.." Chanhyun exclaimed happily while shaking Jesper's hand.. In this type of conditions chanyeol misses that innocense he can do what they want, with out thinking the circumstances.. Like right now he want to give Baekhyun tight hug give a big smooch to his cheek (or lips), but he can't.. So he watched their children interaction.. Like Jesper eyed his dad.. Then baekhyun explaining their baby about their new home and his new friends.. Jesper smiling cutely, while hugged by his son..

He came out when his wife whisper yelled "They are so cute.. Hyunnie likes Jesper so much I think.. He is asking for little brother when he is small.. Ommooo.. Jesper so cute like oppa taeyeonniie.."

"Hey.. I offended.. Why all people talk my husband as small baby..?? He is 28 for god's sake, how can he be cute?? " that woman pouted.. But nobody can look cute beside his angel.. That's charm.. He can be Cute, Handsome, Hot, Innocent the list goes on.. That's his Charm.. Like she reads his mind, his wife replied to her friend..

"Because that's his charm Oppa can be cute and handsome at the same time.. So pouting you are looking ugly beside oppa " she teased her best friend...

"Yahh.. Byun Baekhyun.. Why do you keep people under your spell always.. She is my best friend.. She is should support me" she complained while hugging him.. Now their son is in hands.. A complete happy family..

"I didn't do anything baby.. Let's just move on.. My little hero is hungry I think.. It's his lunch time.. And I already asked Seohyun, but let me confirm once again is okay with you, we are staying with you?? We can stay at hotel.. I don't want to be burdensome" he asked while pointing their family..

"Oppa.. I already told you, I want to catch up with taeyeonnie and my favorite oppa for last 6yrs.. You guys not even came to marriage.." She camplained..

"Okay.. Is it okay with you??" he asked his wife while side glancing Chanyeol like he is asking his permission indirectly..

"Yeah.. That constructor told if we near to our home they can finish little bit than expected.." She informed.. Chanyeol also nodded secretly giving his opinion to his angel..

"What about little heroes.. Is it okay with you to live together for some days" He asked eyeing two children.. What a gentle man taking everyone's decision.. Chanhyun jumped on up and down while chanting okay.. Jesper leaned his head on his father's should while whispering shyly something which made his angel smile beautifully while nodding..

"Okay then.. Let's start our lunch.. boy's might be hungry " while putting a hand behind Chanhyun who glued to his angel and baby angel..

"Oh.. Here goes baby magnet" taeyeon mutter while shaking her head..


	2. Reaching Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After completing their lunch or should he say ogling his angel, who is eating cutely and feeding to little angel and his sunshine who can't sit still beside his new little brother by playing aeroplane and telling stories to them animatedly.. Oh that's his wife's friend called his angel Child Magnet.. He doubts his son even remembered his dad is infront of him, they went for deserts..

After completing their lunch or should he say ogling his angel, who is eating cutely and feeding to little angel and his sunshine who can't sit still beside his new little brother by playing aeroplane and telling stories to them animatedly.. Oh that's his wife's friend called his angel Child Magnet.. He doubts his son even remembered his dad is infront of him, they went for deserts..

Again his angel started to feed babies, while their wives are talking themselves..

"Oppa.. Chanhyun can eat himself.. Don't pamper him.." his wife pouted at his angel.. Pouted.. His wife never acts cute outside.. might be his angel charm..

"But Seo.. Hyunnie is cute.. and being good boy.. When babies are being good we have to pamper right Hyunnie..?? You like Ahjussi feed you right??" he asked cutely.. He using his aegyo, even with kids.. Woah.. daebak..

"Neh.. Neh.. But you are too cute Mr.Byun.. I don't want to call you Ahjussii.. It's for old people.. You are Jessie baby's Appa.. Jessie baby is my little brother.. Omma what should I call him..??" his sunshine asked his wife while frowning..

"Oh.. Your wish baby.. You can call him little appa, What do you say Oppa?? You can raise him from now onwards, if you want to pamper him that much.. He is too hyper to handle for me.." She said jokingly..

"Why not..!! Come on baby boy.. Let's finish this ice cream fast.. We can celebrate our union by going park.. I saw it while coming here.. What do you say..??" His angel asked his sunshine, who nodded in agreement...

"Okay then, We will go to shopping.. for our neccesities.. You take babies to park " His angel's wife told him and she suddenly turned chanyeol.. "and Mr.Park could you please accompany them, he can be handful when he is with kids, If you don't mind, keep an eye on them, don't allow them eat any sugar.. We can't handle them.. They should be at home before 6PM .. Remind him at 5:30 or else he will spent whole night there" she instructed him..

"Oh.. Okay.. You can call me Chanyeol Taeyeon.. " He replied, when they left after giving instructions to all of them, he turned to his angel..

"My Angel, Should we go..?? " Chanyeol asked without noticing he slipped his endearement..

"Appa.. Are you an angel??" Kids asked in unison..

"Oh.. Now I understood why you are that beautiful.." Chanhyun continued as he find solution for world most problem.

Baekhyun turned to kids and said "Let's go babies.. We don't have much time.." and turned to chanyeol "Cheesy Giant.." said sternly with amusement..

That is the last straw for chanyeol.. When they reached their car he silently put children in car seats gave them tablet with childrem videos on.. When he closed the he turned baekhyun and pulled his hand back side of car hugged him tightly.. He don't know how can he survive with out doing this whole time.. It's like he finally can breathe.. "I missed you my angel.. I missed you so so so much..." he said while breathing his angel hair scent.. Strawberry... same scent..

"You are the one who left me giant.. You know that right.. and we have families now we should not do this.." baekhyun reminded chanyeol

"But back then Seohyun pregnent.. I am new to responsibilities. I don't know what to choose.. But after that there is not a day I didn't regret my decision.. But I don't know how to find you.. So I promise to myself If I cross paths with you again I will never, ever leave you and for family seohyun know I don't love her. We are Chanhyun parents, that's it. " chanyeol told while crying on baekhyun sholder.. Baekhyun patted Chanyeol back lightly.. "I Love You my angel.. I love you so so much..." baekhyun stiffened at confession..

"Chanyeol, I love you too okay.. Really I love you.. But what about our families.. Tae know about our story, but doesn't know it is you.. But she will understand.. What about our babies.. What about our wives..??" baekhyun asked with saddest voice..

"We will discuss with them baby.. We will ask their opinion then get one decision, but until then I think.. " Chanyeol trailed blushing furiously like new braid..

"You think...??" baekhyun asked quizically...

"I think I cannot.." chanyeol fidgeted in his place while playing with his angel beautiful fingers..

"You cannot..??" baekhyun urged to continue, but the giant still didn't continue..

"Park Chanyeol..!! If you don't completed that sentence I am leaving you here.. " Warned angrily, still managing to looking cutely..

"I think I cannot survive with out doing this.." chanyeol said fast with giving the poor boy time to process, kissed gently by pouring his emotions. After processing what happening baekhyun returned the kiss.. After they break apart baekhyun remembered about kids..

"Chanyeol.. Park.." baekhyun told in between his pants..

"Yeah.. my angel.. That's my full name.. " chanyeol replied in between his pants

"You idiot.. Kids.. Park.." knocked giant head upside down to bring back to senses..

"Oh yeah.. My little angel & sunshine are here right?? I almost forgot.." giant told while giving last peck on baekhyun's lips..

"You are still as cheesy as then" baekhyun smiled fondly while pulling giant to driver seat..

"Only for you baby, only for you" replied by giving a peck on baekhyun's cheek.

"Yeah.. Only for you cheesy giant" replied while going back to passenger seat and smiling to himself..

"Appaa... Let's watch pororo.. Ahjussi gave us his tablet" Jesper told when he saw his father..

"No Jessie baby.. I am calling your dad appa.. So you have to call my dad appa or daddy.. Okay..??" Chanhyun told to his baby brother..

"Is that so appa???" the maknea asked his father with very cute expression, when chanyeol saw it from rear mirror, he took baekhyun hand squeed for his attention.. Baekhyun cocked his head in questioning manner.

"Little angel is your incarnation.. He is so cute.. I want to kiss him but I don't want scare him" chanyeol pouted.. Baekhyun turned to back seat "Hyunnie baby, appa will take Jessie from seat will you be okay with watching videos.. Appa will giving your little brother, when we reach park.. Okay??" Little chanhyun pouted but showed his pinky "Promise Appaa..??" asked him innocently..

"Promise baby.. You being good boy.. Appa will buy you candy floss in park.. Okay..??" baekhyun joined his pinkey to chanhyun finger after that he took jesper from seat gave to chanyeol.. Chanyeol surprised but took little chanhyun and kissed his face making the little boy giggle.. "Yes.. Little angel.. You can call me appa.. or dad.." said in between kissed. Then he handed the boy to his father started engine..

The father-son duo whispers themselves, like when chanyeol first saw them this morning.. Once they reach park, baekhyun bought candy floss as promised.. Chanyeol tried protest by reminding them no more sugar rule, but couldn't win over three pair puppy eyes and aegyo.. Ended eating with them.. Many people thought them as gay couple/family.. Some old ladies even cooed at those three cuties.. after playing some time the family cuddled under tree in the park.. The children dozed off while their father's stealing pecks from each other.. With out them knowing it became dark.. They went back to home..


End file.
